


Cute Together

by min (renjunverse)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mark is briefly mentioned, Non Idol AU, first au whoop whoop, idk how to tag, im writing in lowercase oops, jeno is also briefly mentioned, oh and also they are roommates, roommate au, shy renjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunverse/pseuds/min
Summary: as mean as it may sound, renjun didn’t usually pay any attention to anything donghyuck would say.





	Cute Together

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing something like this so please don’t be too harsh on me 🥺, enjoy!

as mean as it may sound, renjun didn’t usually pay any attention to anything donghyuck had to say.

to be fair it isn’t his fault that all his best friend would talk about was how cute lee jeno looked when he smiled and how if he would give him and mark the time of day then they would be the best “throuple” around.

i mean come on, who even uses the word “throuple”?

but that’s besides the point, usually renjun wouldn’t listen to what donghyuck had to say but with the current topic of his rambling being an “au prompt generator” renjun couldn’t help but gain an interest in what he had to say.

‘huh, prompt generator? i’ll have to look that up later’ he thought.

“ughh i have to go to class now let’s talk again later okay?” hyuck said, interrupting his thoughts.

“yeah, you can tell me more about your new weird fantasies later” renjun said with a chuckle, and with that he stood up and made his way back to his dorm.

|| in the dorm || 

“au prompt generator” he mumbled, typing it into his phone as he lay down on his bed in his newly changed clothes.

“hmm? person a and person b? do i put in names?” he questioned, letting out a noise that could only be compared to that of a cat.

‘well who’s name do i put for the other person’ he said sighing, shifting onto his side.

‘jaemin?’ he thought.

a small blush quickly spread across his face at the thought of his roommate.

“it can’t be him, that would be weird right? and what if he sees what i’m doing” the color drained from his face at the thought of jaemin finding out about his crush on the other boy.

‘that can never happen... but maybe it won’t hurt to use his name’ and with that jaemin’s name was typed into the space and renjun quickly tapped “generate”

prompt: jaemin leaving little kisses on renjun’s face while he’s sleeping

‘hehe that’s cute, i wonder what his lips would feel like on my face’ renjun thought, sighing dreamily.

“what are you sighing about cutie” a voice spoke from beside his bed.

renjun let out a scream, dropping his phone right on his face.

he takes the phone off of his face, looking to the right and seeing someone he didn’t want to see in that moment.

jaemin. 

“ahh what where you looking at on here” jaemin says, plucking the phone from renjun’s smaller hands.

“wait no-“ renjun said but it was too late, jaemin was already reading the screen.

renjun thought he would die, his crush had just caught him reading fanfiction prompts about them together, curse you and you’re weird websites lee donghyuck.

“aww injunnie~” jaemin started with a bright smile, looking towards where renjun was now sitting up on his bed, “you’re reading cute stuff about us together, is this your way of confessing?”

“wait what-“

“ahh don’t worry my injunnie! i like you too so stop looking so scared” jaemin said pulling at renjun’s cheeks, “i can be your nana now okay?”

“o-okay?” renjun said, quite confused about what was happening.

“let’s go on our first date right now since we’re both free” jaemin exclaimed as he turned and began to make his way out of the room, “try to look extra cute for me injunnie” and with a wink he walked across the hall into his own room to get ready.

‘what just happened...’ renjun shook his head with a small smile on his face.

he sighed, moving to get up and then began to get ready for their date.

‘thank god for lee donghyuck’

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this!! please give me constructive criticism so i can improve!!


End file.
